


Even The Darkest Night Will End

by HJC_LGBT



Series: For the Wretched of The Earth there is a flame that never dies [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Boys Kissing, Canonical Character Death, Death, Drinking, F/M, Falling In Love, French Revolution, Ghosts, Heaven, Identity Issues, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Sexual Content, Moral Ambiguity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Singing, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HJC_LGBT/pseuds/HJC_LGBT
Summary: The story of Jean Valjean and Javert from Toulon 1812 to Paris 1832.Many of the characters and interaction aren't necessarily canon compliant. I've kept some fanon descriptions and situations but a lot of this is my own creations and situations based on elements of the brick, the musical, the film and fanon lore. My first chapter is a slightly meta sort of detail character description based on the characters we see most in this specific story. There will be a simultaneous fic featuring the barricade boys coming soon.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Javert/Jean Valjean, Marius Pontmercy & Éponine Thénardier
Series: For the Wretched of The Earth there is a flame that never dies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774051
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. An introduction to our characters

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: This first chapter is based purely on character introduction and is not actually a part of the story yet is still important to understand basic descriptions and changed names of characters.

Jean Valjean - Our primary character, Mostly sound morals, kind hearted and sweet. Tall (I know he’s not supposed to be but lemme live out my fantasy here), blue eyes, Muscles, Light skin, Shoulder length brown hair - will turn lighter as the story progresses. Around 50/60 by the end of the story. Bisexual.

Matthias Javert - May be seen as the villain to some, but is not. Law abiding, sometimes to extreme degrees. Self destructive tendencies, places his work above his needs on most occasions, stubborn. Average height (FANTASIES), Dark-ish skin (I’ve made him a cuban, grenadian and white french mix), green eyes, Long black hair - will gradually get greyer. Around 40/50 by the end of the story. Gay.

Fantine Brodeur (I understand this isn’t her last name but lemme have these) - The important cameo, Kind and sweet, deserves better but this isn’t necessarily about her. Average height, fair skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. Mid 30s at the time of her death - I’d say spoilers but this is literally Les Mis. Heterosexual.

Cosette Brodeur/Valjean/Pontmercy - Valjean’s adoptive child. Adorable, beautiful, sweet and kind, cheery. Below average height, Pale skin, Blonde hair and blue eyes. Around 19 by the end of the story. Bisexual.

Marius Pontmercy - The rich straight cis white boy. Handsome???(Vicky I know you based Marius off a younger you but I feel like he ain’t that special) Cool I guess, I mean he does help but idk maybe some of those funds would help the poor, Marius???? White, short, Brown hair and eyes. Around 20 by the end of the story. Heterosexual.

Eponine Thenardier - Honestly I love her sm. Sweet, kind, level headed, caring, tough. Beautiful, African, white french and Indian mix, trans woman, tall, shortish brown hair and green eyes. Around 18/19 by the end of the story. Bisexual.

Benoit Thenardier - Master of the House - Honestly has no moral compass and knows it, he takes the strap. Let's be honest here. Greasy and shady, Half Indian, Short, Short gingery hair and brown eyes. Around 50/60 by the end of the story. Heterosexual.

Jeanette Thenardier - Mistress in more ways than one. Gives the strap, wears the pants in that relationship. African and White British, Tall, Long brown-ish hair and green eyes. Around 50/60 by the end of the story. Bisexual.


	2. Look Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true beginning of our story. We open in Toulon, 1812. We meet our primary characters as their lives are set to change forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have not realised how short some of these chapters are this may be a lesser word count than expected.

_ “Look down, look down. Don’t look ‘em in the eye. Look down, look down you’re here until you die.”  _ The prisoners sang, each one working hard in sweat and blood washing away the crimes they have been forced into their hell for. “ _ The sun is strong, it’s hot as hell below. _ ” Their song continued as they worked. Each prisoner’s expression twisted with only malice. Any other emotion long gone, only anger remained.

Their usual prison guard joined them at last, clutching a yellow ticket in his hand, staring down one convict in particular.

“Prisoner 24601. Your time is up and your parole’s begun. You know what that means.” The guard, Javert, said. 24601 stood, approaching him, cautiously.

“Yes, it means I’m free.” 24601 said.

“No.” Javert interjected. “It means you get your yellow ticket of leave. You are a thief.” 

“I stole a loaf of bread!” The convict argued.

“You robbed a house.”

“I broke a window pane. My sister’s child was close to death, we were starving.” He almost yelled, staring the guard down.

“You will starve again. Unless you learn the meaning of the law.” Javert stated. 24601’s head snapped up again, staring Javert in the eyes. Their blues and greens crashing together like the sea.

“I know the meaning of those 19 years, a slave of the law.”

“Five years for what you did, the rest because you tried to run. Yes, 24601.” Javert replied.

“My name is Jean Valjean!” The convict yelled. 

“And I’m Javert! Do not forget my name.” Javert got closer to Valjean, handing him the yellow ticket. Practically whispering to him. “Do not forget me, 24601.” Their eyes locking once more, something unspoken passed between them, something that hit them both at their cores. The nights past that they had spent together, unbeknownst to the other convicts and guards. Willingly on both parts and suddenly that was no more. That would be no more from now on, the second Valjean turned to leave it would be over.

Valjean was unlocked from his chains and was suddenly a free man. He turned, walking away at last. Javert stared at him as he walked away, hoping perhaps he’d turn before he left.

Valjean just kept walking.


	3. Valjean's Soliloquy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being released on parole, Valjean finds himself re-evaluating his view of this world.

Everywhere Valjean could turn, he could go. He was free. Yet still he was not the same as the men around him, most of them far worse than he yet treated far better. They were paid more, living comfortably and here he was, having served his time and been let go yet was still harassed in the street, he was barely living. All he had left was hate and his strength. 

The Bishop of Digne saw this everyday and couldn’t stand it, when Valjean broke into his stable he took his chance. He gave him food and wine, let him rest. He treated him far better than any other had in 20 years. Yet here Valjean stood, the next morning in shame. A bag of silver in his hand and two officers on either side of him, face to face with the man that had shown him kindness that he had betrayed.

“Tell his Reverence your story, let us see if he’s impressed.” One officer said.

“You were lodging here last night, you were the honest Bishop’s guest. ” The other said.

“And then out of christian goodness, when he heard about your plight, you maintain he made a present of this silver.”

“That is right.” The Bishop replied. “But my friend, you left so early. Surely something slipped your mind. You forgot I gave these also. How could you leave the best behind?” He gave Valjean two candlesticks. No anger, nothing like that. He lied to the law to save him and gave him precious silver. He sent away the officers as if Valjean hadn’t stolen from a church.

“But remember this, My brother. See in this some higher plan, you must use this precious silver to become an honest man.” He told Valjean he had saved his soul for God. He said he would pray for him. Then let him go, no crime had been committed in his eyes. 

Valjean could not believe this, how could it be true?

“ _ What have I done? Sweet jesus, what have I done? Become thief in the night, become a dog on the run. And have I fallen so far and is the hour so late that nothing remains but the cries of my hate. The cries in the dark that nobody hears, here where I stand at the turning of the years. _ ” Valjean sang, in crisis. “ _ If there’s another way to go, I missed it 20 long years ago. My life was a war that could never be won, they gave me a number and they murdered Valjean when they chained me and left me for dead, just for stealing a mouthful of bread! _ ” He went to stand, only to fall back onto his knees.

  
“ _ Yet why did I allow that man to touch my soul and teach me love? He treated me like any other, he gave me his trust. He called me brother. _ ” He sobbed. “ _ My life he claims for God above, can such things be? For I had come to hate the world, this world that always hated me. _ ” He stood at last. “ _ Take an eye for an eye. Turn your heart into stone, this is all I have lived for. This is all I have known. One more word from him and I’d be back. Beneath the lash, upon the rack. Instead he offers me my freedom. I feel my shame inside me like a knife. He told me that I have a soul. How does he know? What spirit comes to change my life? Is there another way to go?  _ ” He outstretched his arms. “ _ I am reaching, but I fall and the night is closing in. As I stare into the void, into the whirlpool of my sin. I’ll escape now from that world, from the world of Jean Valjean. Jean Valjean is nothing now. Another story must begin. _ ” 

And with that, Valjean tore his yellow ticket apart, letting it drift out into the wind along with the name Valjean.


	4. Javert's Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does feature sexual themes but stops before any sexual activity. Also the interaction in this chapter may be considered quite ooc for Javert in some people's perceptions.

Jean Valjean had done as The Bishop had said. Now eight years later he was Jean Madeleine, Factory Owner, respected businessman and Mayor of his town. Save for a few poor, his people and businesses thrived. Paris has sent him a letter informing him that this had earned him a police force that would be arriving soon. He hadn’t expected them this soon however. A face in the window of his office brought back memories he both did and did not want to forget. The face of his past long ago now. Fear and warmth gripped his heart as he climbed the stairs, ignoring the yelling of one of his workers, unusual for him but understandable in this moment.

The face smiled at him, admiration and infatuation present on his face.

“My name is Inspector Matthias Javert.  _ Please know me as Javert, I’m here at your command. With honour due to each and justice in our hearts. No man’s beyond our reach, let all beware. _ ” Javert said, proudly, puffing out his chest as he smiled at Valjean. He didn’t recognise him. Perhaps the years have changed him.

“Welcome, Sir.  _ Come guard our laws, I’m sure we’re here in common cause. _ ” Valjean replied, turning to his desk.

“ _ You’ve done the city proud, you’re praised by those on high. Your success has earned a force, the best that Paris can supply. Your people thrive. _ ” Javert sang, softly. Valjean smiled at him, handing him a rosary from his desk.

“ _ The dignity of toil to stay alive. _ ” He replied. Javert’s face flushed visibly, cradling the gift as if it were more precious than simple rosary beads. Valjean smiled wider, feeling something blooming in his heart akin perhaps to something he may have felt those years ago. 

“It seems to me we may have met.” Javert said, looking back up at Valjean from the rosary. Valjean’s smile faltered for a split second. Until he noticed that Javert’s hadn’t. He wasn’t speaking to Jean Valjean, he was speaking to Monsieur Madeleine.

“Your face is not a face I would forget.” He replied, feeling his own mood drop when Javert’s smile turned into a look of disappointment. 

“Was that an insult, Monsieur?” Javert asked, sadly. Jean approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder, in a display that was more possessive than comforting.

“Quite the opposite, Inspector Javert.” He whispered in return, seeing the smile return to the Inspector’s face along with the same flush as earlier. Jean felt a smile return to his own face.

Instinctively the two began moving, Javert backing up until he felt his back hit the wall. He looked up at Jean, eyes wide, pupils making his green eyes look almost black. His breath hitched as he looked into Jean’s blue eyes the same way he did the last time they saw each other, perhaps for a second there was a flash of recognition that neither had the time to care about or draw attention to as they kissed, hard and passionate, bodies pressed against one another as Javert was pressed into the wall. They pulled apart briefly, both of them panting. But almost immediately started their kisses again, drawn so strongly to one another despite supposedly only meeting moments ago. Each movement of their lips made them both drunk on the sheer energy passing between them. One of Javert’s hands came up to tangle in Jean’s hair, pulling him desperately even closer. Jean’s hands were similarly occupied, working on relieving Javert of his clothes as their activity for the night was immediately set out for them.

Javert whimpered, Jean almost tearing away his coat trying to get it off. He started kissing and nipping at Javert’s neck, making the Inspector’s eyes close and mouth fall open.

“Monsieur Le Maire, please. ” Javert begged, looking debauched and desperate. “Monsieur Le Maire please, please. Hurry. I can’t handle it any longer.” 

Jean broke away from Javert’s neck, kissing him again, lust thrumming between them, tongues meeting, hands wandering. They both pulled back, Javert’s coat on the floor, shirt hanging on by a single sleeve, pants undone. Jean’s own pants were undone, Javert looked at him, lustfully. He sank to his knees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may post a full smut version of this chapter at a later date but for now I'm keeping it smut free. Mostly because I haven't finished that yet but wanted to post it today.


	5. The Runaway Cart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their "first" meeting Valjean and Javert spend much of their time together, settling into a comfortable dynamic. However all that changes with a cart crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did slightly alter some of the lyrics to this and later Javert's apology in order for it to make more sense in my situation. Also I am mostly following the film's song progression as I think it was one of few things different from the original that worked in it's favour.

Javert spent night after night with Jean, not thinking much of his aversion to removing his shirt. Perhaps the older man was just insecure about the way he looked without one. He wasn’t quite sure why, from what Javert could tell he seemed to be at least a toned and healthy weight. Then again who was he to judge, he rarely even took off his own clothes, Jean had brought something out in him seconds into their meeting. Those blue eyes seemed familiar, perhaps they met in passing, Jean is an awfully common name after all. Even though it always reminded him of one man, the same with the blue of Jean’s eyes. They reminded him of the convict from years past. Javert wasn’t sure that he loved either Jean but he couldn’t deny he felt something for the both of them. In different ways? Perhaps, but there was something there nonetheless.

That’s where he was going at that very moment, to see Jean again. As Inspector Javert, not as Matthias. Then again there was a thin line between the two when they were alone. But for at least half of their meeting they wouldn’t be alone. The smile that Jean had for Javert the second they saw each other made him wonder if the feeling in his stomach and heart was simply lust or perhaps it was love. Javert wasn’t sure if he’d ever felt love before. If he had he’d probably forgotten it. Or at least that’s what he was going to tell himself.

All was going well for a while. The officers joining them left and the two of them were quite productive, for a short while at least. The two of them coming to some arrangements about certain areas of policing and handling the growing problem of prostitution and counterfeit wigs and jewelry nearby the docks before being unable to keep their hands, or lips as it seems, to themselves. As they were kissing in Jean’s office there was an almighty crash and yells soon followed. Jean bolted upright, muttering a short apology to Javert before darting outside. Javert quickly followed, ready to help with anything at all. 

A cart had fallen and was set to crush a man, Fauchelevent, surely to death if someone did not intervene quickly. Jean immediately threw off his coat, bending to lift the cart. Much to the shock of many around them. Javert made to help. Until Jean began moving back up, able to hold the full weight of the cart. 

Javert was beyond taken aback by the strength Jean had been hiding this whole time, he didn’t realise just how many muscles he must have. Jean had to be 40, at the very least. A man that age likely wouldn’t be as strong as he was without years of manual labour. Manual labour that usually comes from prison. Valjean would be at least 50 by now, surely. This couldn’t be him. No, there were plenty of men this age in France named Jean. But it would explain why Jean would never remove his shirt, even when Javert would be completely nude before him. Could it be?

“Can this be true? I don’t believe what I see, a man your age to be as strong as you are. A memory stirs, you make me think of a man. From years ago, a man who broke his parole, he disappeared. Forgive me, Sir, I would not dare.” Javert said, mostly thinking aloud.

“Say what you must, don’t leave it there.” Jean said, standing again. Men carried Fauchelevent away, him thanking Jean profusely. Javert went to shake his head, stopped only by the kind and concerned look in Jean’s eyes. Those blue eyes that were so much like Valjean’s. Their sparkle burned into his brain.

“I have only known one other who could do what you have done. He’s a convict from the chain gang, he’s been almost ten years on the run.” Javert said. “I was a prison guard in Toulon. I met him there, a thief, he served 19 years for it. ”

“Such a hefty sentence?” Jean asked, the sharp sting in Javert’s heart was bordering on too much. This man couldn’t be Valjean, surely. He would've said something, done something by now, he’d known Javert years prior. How could he not recognise him? The years had only given him some slight streaks of grey, that could hardly make him unrecognisable to someone like Valjean who’d known him so long. 

“He was only supposed to serve five but, apparently he’d tried to run and got more time. That’s what I was always told.” Javert replied.

“You sound sad, Inspector.” Jean said, too soft, too kind to the man who’d essentially just accused him of being a convict who'd broken parole.

“I suppose I am, Jean. I don’t want you to be the convict. I don’t want to have to be the one to-” Jean quickly looked up and down the street, seeing no one, he pushed Javert into the near alley. He cut him off again as he began to speak by kissing him. Javert breathing easier as Jean pulled away from their kiss. 

“It is your duty to question, to detect. I will not hold it against you, Matthias. You’re always welcome by my side, in my bed. As Jean and Matthias, not Monsieur Le Maire and Inspector Javert.”

“Thank you, Jean.” Javert whispered, quietly. Jean kissed him again, gently.

“Anything, Matthias.”


	6. Fantine's Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another turning point in the relationship of Valjean and Javert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Fantine makes her appearance!

The day Jean and Javert were reunited, Jean ignored the yells of one of his female factory workers, A blonde haired lady in light blue. Her name was Fantine. She was fired by his foreman that day, he never gave the reason. As far as Jean knew she must have done some wrong to have been fired, he typically doesn’t fire anyone unless absolutely necessary. It must have been for his foreman to do so.

She hadn’t however. In fact, she was suffering in the very part of town he and Javert had been discussing improving. They were there that night, discussing the changes they could make to improve lives and decrease crime rates. They heard yells from a big wig, crying to Javert about being attacked. Jean could’ve sworn he heard the Inspector sigh as he put on his hat and started walking towards the man.

“Tell me quickly what’s the story, who saw what and why and where. Let him give a full description, let him answer to Javert. Tell me who laid hands on this man here, what is the substance of this brawl?” Javert said, approaching the small crowd.

“Javert, can you believe it, I was crossing from the park. When this prostitute attacked me, you can see she’s left her mark.” He said, gesturing to a scratch mark on his cheek. Javert knew the man’s story was likely false, he knew what kind of person this man was, yet his duty was to the law and at least for now, he had to take his word.

“She will answer for her actions, when you make a full report. You may rest assured, Monsieur, she will answer to the court. ” Javert said, hoping the man would go to the station quickly so he could hear the truth. The woman fell to her knees in front of him.

“There’s a child who surely needs me, please, Monsieur she’s but that high.” She gestured at a vague height. “Holy god, is there no mercy? If I go to jail she’ll die.” She cried, coughing hard afterwards. There wasn’t much he could do at this moment.

“I have heard such protestations everyday, for twenty years. Let’s have no more explanations. Save your breath, save your tears.” Javert said, softly, helping the woman to her feet.

Jean approached, placing his hand on Javert’s shoulder.

“A moment of your time, Javert. I do believe this woman’s tale.” He said.

“Monsieur Le Maire?” Javert asked, shocked he’d interceded, this wasn’t usual for him.

“You’ve done your duty, leave her be. She needs a Doctor, not a jail.” He said, firmer.

“Monsieur Le Maire.” Javert began.

“Where will she end, this child without a.” He trailed off, seeing her up close for the first time. “I’ve seen your face before. Your name is Fantine, right? Show me some way to help you, how did you end up here like this?” Jean said, the compassionate side coming through strongly.

“Monsieur, don’t mock me now, I pray. I’ve already lost everything I had. When you let your foreman send me away. You were there. You turned aside. I never did no wrong! My daughter’s closer to dying. If there’s a god above, he’d let me die instead.” Fantine cried.

“Fantine, my task has just begun. I will see this done. Someone get this woman to a doctor!” Jean said.

“Monsieur Le Maire!” Javert insisted. Jean turned to him, serious, firm.

“I will see this done.” He said, making sure Fantine got to a doctor. “I must repay for what I've done.”


	7. Javert's Apology/Who Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert apologises for what he believes to be a false accusation and later Valjean is forced back into an identity crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do have to say sorry for how short these chapters are I thought they were longer.

After seeing Jean lift the cart, Javert started to do some more searching. He’d either find that Jean was Valjean and arrest him or he’d find Valjean once and for all. He could not have it any other way. He couldn’t deny he felt relief, finding who must have been Valjean, with the prisoner brand on his chest and everything. It had to be him. He had to tell Jean though.

“Monsieur, I have a crime to declare.  _ I have disgraced the uniform that I wear. I’ve done you wrong, let no forgiveness be shown. I’ve been as harsh, with every rogue I have known. _ ” Javert sang, head bowed as he stood in front of Jean. “ _ I believed you were that convict, I have made a false report. But they have found his hideaway. He will face the court, Today. But of course, he now denies it, you’d expect that of this con. But he couldn’t run forever. No, not even Jean Valjean. _ ” Javert finished.

“ _ You say this man denies it all and gives no sign of understanding or repentance? You say this man is going to trial and he’s sure to be returned his sentence? Can you truly be sure that I am not your man? _ ” Jean asked.

“He has the prisoner’s brand.  _ He will pay and so must I. Press charges against me, Sir. _ ” Javer said, head bowed even lower, shame and turmoil displayed angrily across his face.

“Absolutely not, you did your duty, nothing more. I can forgive, I can forget. Your actions have not hurt me. You, sir, shall return to your post.” Jean smiled widely at Javert, comforting him completely. Javert bowed again, leaving. He’d likely see Jean that night as always, but for now he had a trial to attend.

Jean was once again thrust into a crisis of identity. 

“ _ He thought that man was me, without a second glance, this stranger he has found, this man could be my chance. Why should I save his hide? Why should I right this wrong? When I have come so far and struggled for so long. If I speak, I am condemned. If I stay silent I am damned. I am the master of hundreds of workers. They all look to me, can I abandon them, how will they live if I am not free? If I speak, they are condemned, if I stay silent, I am damned. _ ” He whispered, sadly. His eyes darted around the room, looking in desperation at everything he had built, all on a lie. “ _ Who am I? Can I condemn this man to slavery? Pretend I do not feel his agony. This innocent who bears my face, who goes to judgement in my place. Who am I? Can I conceal myself forevermore, pretend I’m not the man I was before? And must my name until I die be no more than an alibi. Must I lie? How can I ever face my fellow men? How can I ever face myself again? _ ” He sang, sinking to the ground like he did those years ago. His body shaking as he tried to pray.

“ _ My soul belongs to God, I know, I made that bargain long ago. He gave me hope when hope was gone, he gave me strength to journey on. Who am I? Who am I? _ ” He stood, finally knowing what he had to do. He nodded, quickly. “ _ I’m Jean Valjean! _ ” Jean left the building, quickly making his way to the court where the man they had arrested was to be doomed to face a future of horror. There stood Javert, his past jailer, the man he’d grown to care about in these past months. He looked him in the eyes. 

“Monsieur Le Maire?” He whispered in disbelief. 

Jean threw off his coat, undoing his shirt. 

“ _ And so Javert you’ll see it’s true, this man bears no more guilt than you! Who am I? _ ” Jean sang, stronger than ever before. His shirt fully open and exposing the brand on his chest. “ _ 24601! _ ” He finished. He turned, running to the hospital to find Fantine as quickly as he could.

“Valjean!” Came the roar of Javert behind him. “24601!”


	8. Come To Me/The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After revealing himself to truly be Jean Valjean in the court, Jean goes to see Fantine in her final hour and is followed by Javert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just the songs with some description and kissing. I am a simple person this is what I enjoy.

After fleeing the courtroom, Valjean made it to the hospital housing Fantine, seeing her barely living still. She sang solemnly for the child she had not held in years.

“ _ Cosette, it's turned so cold. Cosette, it’s past your bedtime. You’ve played the day away and soon it will be night. Come to me, Costte, the light is fading. Don’t you hear the winter wind is crying? There’s a darkness which comes without a warning. But I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning. _ ” She sang, barely audible to anyone other than Valjean. He approached her bedside, eyebrows turned in sadness. 

“ _ Oh, Fantine. The time is running out. But, Fantine, I swear this on my life. _ ” Valjean began, ready to accept the burden of her child. She stopped him, gesturing to the window near her bed. Smiling, as if she could see something he couldn’t.

“ _ Look Monsieur, where all the children play _ !” She sang, delirious. Jean patted her arm gently.

“ _ Be at peace, be at peace evermore. _ ”

“My Cosette?”

“ _ Shall live in my protection. _ ”

“ _ Take her now. _ ” Fantine said, reaching blindly for paper at her bedside, pushing it, insistently into Valjean’s hand.

“ _ Your child will want for nothing. _ ”

“ _ Good Monsieur, you come from God in heaven. _ ” She cried softly.

“ _ And none will ever harm Cosette as long as I am living. _ ” He smiled in return. Fantine took a breath as deep as she could, holding her hand out for Jean to take. 

“ _ Take my hand, the night grows ever colder. _ ” Fantine sang, feeling her own death growing closer and closer. Valjean took her hand, stroking it as it grew cold. 

“ _ Then I will keep you warm. _ ”

“ _ Take my child, I give her to your keeping. For God sake, please stay til I am sleeping. _ ” Valjean nodded, smiling as comfortingly as he could. “ _ And tell Cosette I love her. _ ” Valjean was about to agree, tears already forming in his eyes. “ _ And I’ll see her when I wake. _ ” Fantine finished, Valjean’s breath hitched as he saw her eyes suddenly become void of any life she had before. His tears spilled, his guilt and shame over letting this happen. And his determination to do what he had promised.

Floorboards creaked behind him.

“Valjean.” Javert spat. Jean turned, seeing the man once again. “ _ At last we see each other plain. Monsieur Le Maire, you’ll wear a different chain. _ ” He continued, angrily. Jean could see the twisting anger and betrayal in his eyes. The hate yet the care that he felt for Jean. That they felt for each other. 

“ _ Before you say another word Javert, before you chain me up like a slave again, listen to me, there is something I must do. This woman leaves behind a suffering child, there is none but me who can intercede. In mercy’s name, three days are all I need. Then I’ll return, I pledge my word, then I’ll return. _ ” Jean started, trying to reason with the already fuming detective. 

“ _ You must think me mad! I’ve hunted you across the years, men like you can never change. A man such as you. _ ”

“ _ Men like me can never change, men like you can never change. No! 24601! My duty’s to the law, you have no rights, come with me 24601, now the wheel has turned around. Jean Valjean is nothing now! Dare you talk to me of crime, and the price you had to pay? Every man is born in sin, every man must choose his way. You know nothing of Javert! I was born inside a jail, I was born with scum like you. I am from the gutter too. _ ”

“ _ Believe of me what you will. There is a duty I’ve sworn to do. You know nothing of my life, all I did was steal some bread! You know nothing of the world, you would sooner see me dead. But not before I see this justice done. I am warning you, Javert! I’m the stronger man by far, there is power in me yet, my race is not yet run. I am warning you, Javert. There is nothing I won't dare. If I have to kill you here, I’ll do what must be done! _ ” They sang in counterpoint, fighting the best they could in their given circumstance. As they both finished, Javert lunged forwards.

He kissed Valjean, passionately. 

“ _ And this I swear to you tonight. _ ”

“ _ There is no place for you to hide. _ ”

“ _ Her child will live within my care. _ ”

“ _ Wherever you may hide away _ ”

“ _ And I will raise her to the light. _ ”

“I swear to you, I will be there.” They sang together, faces close and foreheads touching. They kissed once more, understanding how this was to happen. Valjean ran once more.

Only this time he did look back. Seeing Javert staring after him. Was he going to chase him? He wasn’t staying to find out.


End file.
